


Labyu Din, Gago

by beautiful_as_endless



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: HAPPY VALENTAYMS PO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Putangina, love is in the air nanaman."</p><p>In which Ed has no confidence, Greg is not a fuckboy, and Valentine's magic seems to be everywhere.</p><p>"Punyeta, ramdam na yung pagibig."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ed's Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codeword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeword/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shet. Chance mo na to."

**February 1**

Even though he was already running late for his first class, Ed Rusca had to suppress his laughter. It was just seven in the morning of the first of February and he already bumped into five disgruntled students who were glaring with dislike at the decorations littered around the school. The love songs blaring softly through the speakers didn’t help the matter either.

Ed didn’t mind – not really. He knew he wasn’t good looking or interesting or smart or popular enough to be noticed, especially as he was just a skinny freshman taking up Multimedia Arts. He wasn’t even sure how he ended up working as a graphic artist for the IT department’s school paper. He would be happy during the season of love as long as he had a steady supply of ensaymada.

Luckily the elevator was empty when he stepped in – or so he thought. Greg del Pilar, blockmate and a photographer for the paper, stepped into the elevator right before it closed. The two freshmen stared at each other for a split second. Greg gives him a small smile. As tiny and awkward as it was, it was like gazing into the sun. Ed smiled back before he broke off from the gaze and hoped he wasn’t blushing. Of all the people he had to bump into, first thing in the morning, he had to bump into that boy who made his stomach flutter. He fought back the slightly elated chuckle that was threatening to escape from his lips. Del Pilar can’t know, of course.

Of course, everyone knew what happenned when one’s object of infatuation found out about a person’s feelings.

He can’t let that happen.

He dashed out of the elevator the moment that the elevator doors opened, aware that Goyong was actually headed the same way as he was. He clutched his brand new sketchbook close to him, kept his head down, and focused on reaching the classroom before his blockmate caught up. Luckily he made it before their professor and takes his usual seat beside his best friend and fellow graphic artist, Jose Bernal. Jose gave him a thumbs up. “Akala ko late ka nanaman.”

Ed shrugged. “Ayokong ma-late ngayon, Lunes pa naman.”

As if on cue, Greg stepped through the backdoor, head bowed down, looking lost in thought.

Jose sighed and changed the topic. “Putangina, love is in the air nanaman. Ayos ka lang ba sa ganyan, bro?”

Ed shrugged. “Eh ano ngayon? Wala akong interest sa lovelife.”

“Wooh, wala daw interest, eh anong tawag mo kay del Pilar?” At least Jose had the decency to keep his voice down. “Balita ko wala pang girlfriend yung gago, baka chance mo na to oh. Sakto love month na!”

“Madaming magaganda at gwapo at cool diyan.” Ed tried to block off Jose’s voice and focused on his drawing. Epic fail. “Ano namang makukuha niya sakin, aber?”

Jose chose not to answer that. He peered at his friend’s work instead. “Uy, parang familiar yan ah. Teka, teka, hindi ba si del Pilar yan, ha? Nakow, pre, sabi na nga ba’t tinamaan ka na ng todo sakanya.”

Their Algebra professor’s arrival saved Ed from the effort of finding a proper response. He closed his sketchbook before Jose could tease him further and pulled out his notebook. He paid extra attention to their class today just so that he didn’t have to listen to Jose teasing him about del Pilar. During a lull in the discussion, he chanced a glance at the photographer. Greg was seated at the seat right in front of the professor’s desk, right beside the window overlooking a portion of the school grounds. He had a sad, thoughtful look in his face as he jotted down something on his notebook. Something warm and happy flipped in Ed’s stomach. He knew that he was probably feeling something more than infatuation, but he refused to acknowledge it.

**February 3**

He held his sketchbook close to him yet again when he searched for a spot to doodle in. He was supposed to be with Jose, but the latter had to run home to grab his laptop. At least he had some time alone to finish some drawings and maybe stay away from his best friend’s teasing. He sat atop one of the bleachers beside the occupied volleyball field and began to draw meticulously, nigh-oblivious to the sound of girls shrieking and laughing and yelling as they played against each other.

He wasn’t even sure why he did it, but he started drawing Greg del Pilar from memory. Maybe it was to sort out his thoughts, or maybe he just needed an outlet so he could pour out his emotions.

He’s known the boy for more than half a year – after all, they have been blockmates since the first semester - and have made small talks since then, though Greg mostly ran around with Nonong Quezon and Vicente Enriquez. It was only recently that he realized that he was developing feelings for him, though. Not that it would matter. A lot of girls had their eyes on Greg, who was pretty and nice and amazing and talented. Why would he notice skinny, silly Ed Rusca?

“Nag-eemo ka nanaman diyan,” a familiar voice called out to him.

He glanced away from his work and spotted Paco Roman, assistant editor-in-chief. The third year student smiled and made his way up to join Ed. “Buti nalang nagpiprint na yung Valentine’s issue,” he noted nonchalantly. “Kung hindi, baka beastmode na si Kuya Tonyo ngayon.”

Ed chuckled and shook his head. “Ano ka ba, lagi namang beastmode yun.”

Paco nodded amiably. “May balak ka na ba sa Valentine’s day?”

“W-wala naman, kuya!” Rusca felt himself turn red, and he quickly closed his sketchbook before Paco noticed who he was drawing. “Alam mo naman, wala akong love life at mukhang hindi ako magkakaroon.”

“Ano ba yan, sayang naman.” Paco glanced knowingly at his sketchpad. “May balak ka bang umamin kay Greg?”

Ed’s cheeks burned red. “Kuya! Anong sinasabi mo? H-Hindi naman ganun. Nasakanya na ang lahat at dakilang lutang lang ako.”

Paco smiled widely and shook his head. He patted Ed’s leg. “Sige, mauna na ako. Wag kang panghinaan ng loob.”

Right.

**February 5**

The team’s headquarters was a little cramped, meaning that Ed had to share his cubicle with Jose and Greg . He didn’t mind it normally as Jose sat in the middle most of the time, but Jose found some excuse or another so he wasn’t in the office that day.

He focused on cleaning up some personal sketches as his work for the Valentine’s day issue were already done. He chanced a glance at the apple of his eyeson the other side of the cubicle. Greg was busy peering at a few things on his laptop. He was definitely good looking, despite being half-bathed by the shadows of the cabinets situated above his head.

Before Ed could look away, Greg lifted his gaze and locked eyes with him. Neither of them broke the staring contest… until Greg broke out laughing.

Even his laugh sounded golden. Where’s the justice in the world?

“Kung gusto mong maglaro ng titigan, sabihin mo lang!” Greg swiveled his chair around to face Ed. “Nakakainip nga pag tapos na yung trabaho, ano? Sana pauwiin na tayo ni Kuya Tonyo.”

“May meeting daw tayo mamayang konti eh.” Ed raised his eyebrow, steadying his wildly beating heart and trying to keep up the air of calmness. “Focused na focused ka diyan pero tapos na pala yung trabaho mo? Grabe ka rin, ha?”

Greg looked away, looking nervous all of a sudden. Even something as simple as that made him look absolutely cute. "May tinatapos kasi ako para sa Valentine’s… or at least yung araw bago yun.“

Irrational disappointment filled Ed, though he knew from the start that he would never, ever stand a chance. Why couldn’t he just despise the boy that he was falling hard for? He noted that it would have been easier to hate him if he wasn’t so damn nice.

"Ah, Valentine’s. Ikaw din pala.” He felt his cheeks turn red, and he was afraid that Greg would notice the change in his expression. “Sa tutal, lahat naman ata naghahanda na para diyan, ano?”

Greg was quiet for a while, his eyes back on his laptop. “Parang ganun na nga. Di rin naman importante, nararamdaman kong wala naman siyang feelings para sakin.” His smile was back, though it was smaller, sadder – as if the moon rose in place of the sun. “Ikaw ba, wala kang balak?”

Ed’s heart went out to him. How he wished that Greg felt something for him instead. He would never let him down. “Wala eh. Alam ko namang walang feelings sakin yun.”

Greg raised an eyebrow. “Ba’t di mo muna subukan?”

He shrugged. “Ikaw, ba’t sigurado kang walang feelings sayo yung gusto mo?”

“Good question.” Greg began to fumble with the buttons on his uniform. “Napapansin ko namang mas mauunang magkagusto yun sa best friend niya bago sa akin. Cool, sobrang kalog, gwapo, witty…” he shrugged.

Ed nodded sagely. “Yun nga eh, kaya din naisip kong wag nalang, kasi sa dami ng mga tao sa school nagkagusto pa ako dun sa malayo sa league ko.” He laughed though it sounded half hearted. “Ano, gagawa na ba tayo ng Samahan ng mga Hopeless Loverboys?”

At least that made Greg laugh. “Gusto ko yan. Ikaw na bang bahala sa mga tshirt design?”

“Oo, basta ikaw nang bahala sa documentation ng mga meetings,” Ed shot back with a grin.

“Hoy, mga hijo de puta!” Kuya Tonyo bellowed from the Editor in Chief’s desk. “Meeting na! Mamaya na ang landian!”

Ed was blushing and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Greg was already on his way to join the rest of the team so there was nothing else to do but follow. The rest of the team – Kuya Tonyo, Kuya Paco, Jose Alejandrino, and Pepe Rizal – were already assembled on the small lounge by the door. Surprisingly, Miong Aguinaldo and Pole Mabini from the student council were there.

He could barely register the fact that they were there only to hear of the council’s Valentine’s day project, meaning that the council would be delivering gifts and letters across the campus for students over the duration of the following week. He thought it would be something more important than that, as Kuya Tonyo was on edge.

It didn’t even matter to him – the boy he was in love with seemed to be in love with someone else.

**February 7**

“Oy, Ed!” Jose’s voice never changed even over the phone. He was still as bubbly and as enthusiastic as ever.

Of course, Ed would always answer his best friend’s call – even if he was in the middle of drawing under a tree in the school grounds. He had no classes as it was a Sunday, but he loved the peace of the school gardens.

“May problema, brad?” he asked his best friend, wondering what Jose was up to.

The latter laughed evilly. It was amusing most of the time but somehow it was infuriating that day. “Nabalitaan ko na yung project ng Student Council. Ba’t di mo gawan ng drawing si Greg? Tapos ipadala mo sakanila? Pwede naman daw anonymous eh.”

“Tangina mo.” That was the actual reason that Ed never told him about his conversation with Greg before that Friday meeting. “May ibang bebelabs yun.”

“Akala ko bang walang dyowa yun?” Jose’s tone sounded concerned, which made Ed’s heart ache all of a sudden.

Ed sighed. He stopped drawing and set down his sketchbook. “Hayaan mo na. May narinig lang ako sa office nung Friday. Wala lang yun.”

“Pero shet naman Ed. Shet. Chance mo na to. Kahit something lang oh – bat di ka magdrowing tapos ipadala mo sakanya sa balentayms?” Jose asked. “Di naman niya kailangang malaman na ikaw.”

“Pag-iisipan ko, sige,” Ed replied.

He looked down at his drawing. Greg, yet again. It was hard to keep him out of his thoughts lately.

**February 9**

He was alone again. He wasn’t sure why Jose kept excusing himself lately, but there he was, alone in the office, drawing away yet again. He wasn’t sure how he ended up continuing his drawing of Greg. Hell, he started coloring it. He was intent on finishing it, though he knew that he would end up throwing it away before the week was over.

He was so engrossed in his work that he nearly jumped when he heard the door creak open. Greg stepped in, camera in hand, looking as fresh and as handsome as ever. He stopped when he saw Ed and hesitated before breaking into a brilliant smile.

Looking at him when he smiled actually hurt.

Heart racing, Ed quickly closed his sketchbook and held it close to him. “Um, hi.”

“Hi!” Greg motioned at the camera he was holding. “Titignan ko lang kung gumagana ng maayos yung bagong lens, ayus lang ba kung kuhanan kita ng picture?” he asked.

Ed looked down. Greg was going to take a picture of him? Why? Why not? He smiled back but kept his arms tightly around his sketchbook. “S-Sige.”

Greg pouted. “Ngiti ka naman! Para kang nakakita ng multo.”

Ed forced out a smile – which widened and widened as he locked eyes with Greg. Greg raised his camera and snapped five pictures, reflecting his grin.

Greg eventually sat down on his usual swivel chair, a cat-like grin on his face. “So, napag-isip isip ko yung sinabi mo sakin nung minsan,” he said. “Na hindi naman ako nakasisigurado na walang feelings sa akin yung gusto ko.”

“At tinanong mo ako kung ba’t di ko subukan,” Ed agreed. It was hard to forget Greg’s words.

Greg nodded. “Ba’t di natin sila subukang padalhan ng something? Tapos gumamit nalang tayo ng codename? Tapos dun nalang natin pakiramdaman kung… ano… yun.”

That sounded like a good idea. It was time to throw caution to the wind – after all, wasn’t Jose advising the same thing? He was still sure that he stood no chance, though.

“So anong gagamitin nating codenames?” he finally asked.

“Ako si Aguila,” Greg said quickly. He turned red and looked away. “Ikaw ba?”

He couldn’t really think of any good codenames, so he ended up with his favorite food. “Ensaymada.”

**February 12**

The next day was the last day of submission.

He had to finish his art. He had to.

He signed Ensaymada at the bottom in red ink.

**February 13**

He barely had any time to drop off the laminated artwork at the Council Office before running off to his next class.

His heart was hammering as the council members began to roam around the school, giving off gifts.

The council dropped by their classroom over the second period. Jose Alejandrino was assigned to their class – and he only approached two boys: Greg and Ed.

Ed received a big brown envelope.

He nervously opened it and pulled out a big printed picture of him in the office, an awkwardly brilliant smile on his face, sketchbook held close to his chest. He turned the print over and saw Aguila written on the lower right corner in blue ink.

He looked up and exchanged glances with Greg, who called out, “You did this all for me?”

Ed nodded. “Labyu,” he said half-teasingly.

Greg nodded back solemnly. _“Labyu din, gago.”_

The two boys exchanged smiles and looked away, turning back to their slightly-annoyed Sociology professor.

There would be time for proper words later.

 ** _Putangina, love is in the air nanaman,_** indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaliGOYONG araw ng mga PLOOso po, mga kapatid!


	2. Greg's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baliw. Aminin mo na kasi."

**February 1**

Greg del Pilar mentally slapped himself as he held his camera close to him, making a mad dash for the elevator. He was running late for his first period Algebra class, for the first time in the semester. The reason for that was very stupid too - it was all because he had a mental debate with himself over whether he should confess to a certain artist now that the Valentine's season has finally reared its sappy head.

Of course he was sure that it would never be requitted. He knew about the girls in campus swooning over him though he never minded them. Even joining the school paper as the freshman photographer did not deter them, and he was sure that a number of them would try asking him out soon, but not the actual object of his affections.

He barely even made it before the elevator doors closed on his face. There was only one other passenger, and seeing just who it was made his breath stop. Ed Rusca, the cute and talented graphic artist that drove him crazy, was standing in one corner, clutching his sketchbook as always and a startled look in his face. Flustered as he was, Greg managed to smile at Ed, heart hammering wildly in his chest. Ed smiled back - though it seemed too tight to be friendly - and looked away.

Greg wasn't sure if he was doing something wrong. He hoped that he didn't do anyhting weird or creepy.

Maybe confessing his feelings was a bad idea after all.

He felt bad when Ed all but dashed out of the elevator once they reached the fifth floor, head down and sketchbook close to his body. Greg could only sigh before walking behind him, careful not to catch up in case he made things even more awkward. Ed was already sitting between the back door and Jose Bernal when he reached the classroom, and he scuttled over to his own corner by the teacher's table.

His best friend, Vince Enriquez, leaned over as he sat down, a small grin on his face. "Huy, halos magkasunod lang kayong dumating ni Ed. Nag-damoves ka na ba sakanya?"

"Sira. Hindi!" Greg carefully set down his camera by his bag. "Di ako ganun."

It took all of his self control not to glance back at Ed.

"Punyeta, ramdam na yung pagibig." Nonong Quezon, his other best friend, cleared his throat. "So ano, wala ka ba talagang balak na sabihin sakanya?"

"Ewan ko." Goyong grunted, replaying the events in the elevator.

Vince clucked his tongue. "Sayang naman kung pakakawalan mo si Rusca oh, parang wala namang nagpapacute sa kanya at di naman siya nagpapabebe sa iba. Chance na yan, pre."

Nonong nodded sagely. "Bagay naman kayo. May itsura naman siya. Matalino pa yun, diba siya yung pinakamataas sa Sociology at sa Database nung midterms?"

"Pinagtutulungan niyo ako eh," complained Greg. "Madami naman mas interesting kesa sakin."

Before either of his friends could tease him further or attemtp to force him to woo Ed, their college professor finally arrived in blissfully perfect timing. He pretended to focus on their lesson for the day just to stave off his friends' jesting. He fought hard against the temptation to look behind him and sneak a glance at Ed. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was on the losing side of the battle and sneaked a peak. Ed had a small, pensieve smile on his face as he furiously took down notes, tapping his cheek every now and then. A drop of warm and fuzzy feelings seemed to settle in Greg's stomach at the sight of him. He had to tell Ed or he would burn up with all the unsaid words.

**February 3**

Their classes for the day was already over but he found himself staying in school to gather his thoughts. He played with the thought of sitting on the outdoor bleachers by the volleyball field, but changed his mind last minute and stayed in the gym instead, taking candid pictures of students practicing for their eskrima class. He wasn't really sure why he declined his friends' offer to hang out with them, but there he was, using photography to clear his head and launch into an internal debate with himself yet again. He was really tempted to confess to Ed before the month ended, but he was afraid of the rejection that might follow.

An eye through the viewfinder of his camera, he vaguely wondered what it would be like to take a picture of Ed, smiling and laughing as always. It would probably be the most perfect shot that he would ever take.

It really disappointed him, the fact that they've been blockmates for the entire year and yet never been more than acquaintances. Ed ran around with Jose Bernal most of the time, after all. He partly blamed himself as he never made an effort of getting closer. He was a cowardly idiot, and for all he knew someone may have already stolen Ed's heart - someone smarter and talented and definitely more than just a stupid pretty face.

"Huy, ba't ikaw lang magisa diyan?" an awfully familiar voice called out to him.

He looked up to see Kuya Tonyo, the paper's editor in chief, standing right beside him with his arms crossed, as terrifying as ever. "Ba't di ka nalang tumambay sa office? Ang init init dito saka wala ka namang masyadong magagawa. Baka tamaan pa yang camera mo."

Greg just shrugged. "Parang gusto ko yung atmosphere dito."

Tonyo laughed and sat beside him. "Akala ko nagreready ka na sa Valentine's day."

He felt himself turn red at those words and set down his camera. "H-Hindi naman sa ganun! Ikaw naman, Kuya! Yung gusto ko kasi parang hindi naman kasi kami talo kaya ayun. Wag nalang ata."

"Si Ed ba yan?" A sly grin took over Kuya Tonyo's usually fiery expression. "Dios mio, kung alam mo lang. Patay na patay yun sayo."

Greg turned red and couldn't do anything but cover his burning cheeks. "Patay na patay ka diyan! Anong makikita niya sakin?"

Kuya Tonyo patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "Ewan ko bakit ang dense niyo. Mauna na nga ako!"

He left Greg feeling baffled.

**February 5**

Of course, Jose Bernal had to be missing in action, leaving Greg and Ed alone in their cramped cubicle. There was no one to sit between them and so he could sense the tension from the boy who was too close and too far at the same time.

His work for the next issue was already done, so he ended up on his laptop, experimenting on his picture editing software, wondering if he should make a Valentine's gift for Ed. He chanced a quick look at Ed and caught him staring with a curious and half-dazed look in his dark eyes.

They stared and stared and stared at each other, neither boy willing to lose in the staring contest. Greg couldn't help it when he started laughing, though.

Ed's bemused smile looked like a sliver of sunshine in his drab world.

He decided to make the atmosphere a bit and faced Ed. “Kung gusto mong maglaro ng titigan, sabihin mo lang! Nakakainip nga pag tapos na yung trabaho, ano? Sana pauwiin na tayo ni Kuya Tonyo.”

It took Ed a while to answer, as if he was gathering his thoughts first. His smile widened a little though he seemed too composed. "May meeting daw tayo mamayang konti eh. Focused na focused ka diyan pero tapos na pala yung trabaho mo? Grabe ka rin, ha?”

Anxiety took over Greg and he had to look down. Looking at Ed made him feel like exploding in glee and fear. "May tinatapos kasi ako para sa Valentine’s… or at least yung araw bago yun.“ There was no turning back on the gift now.

Ed let out a small, almost inaudible whine, as if someone punched him in the gut. Was he seriously unaware of just how much he drove Greg crazy? Just how transparent did he have to be to let his feelings be understood?

Ed blushed, looking flustered. Could Kuya Tonyo have been right? "Ah, Valentine’s. Ikaw din pala," Ed mumbled. "Sa tutal, lahat naman ata naghahanda na para diyan, ano?”

Greg felt his spirits dropping yet again though. Maybe he was reading into it too much. “Parang ganun na nga. Di rin naman importante, nararamdaman kong wala naman siyang feelings para sakin.” He shrugged and forced out a smile though he was sure it didn't look convincing enough.

“Ikaw, ba’t sigurado kang walang feelings sayo yung gusto mo?” Ed's smile was back too, though it seemed sad, as if he were the sun pining for the moon and stars.

He raised an eyebrow, challenging the other boy. “Ba’t di mo muna subukan?”

Ed shrugged and averted his gaze.  “Ikaw, ba’t sigurado kang walang feelings sayo yung gusto mo?”

Greg fumbled with his uniform's buttons, afraid that he could not deflect the question. Napapansin ko namang mas mauunang magkagusto yun sa best friend niya bago sa akin. Cool, sobrang kalog, gwapo, witty…”

“Yun nga eh, kaya din naisip kong wag nalang, kasi sa dami ng mga tao sa school nagkagusto pa ako dun sa malayo sa league ko. Ano, gagawa na ba tayo ng Samahan ng mga Hopeless Loverboys?” His laughter was that of someone who already gave up.

He echoed the laughter. He was going to push through with his plan but already gave up on having a chance.  “Gusto ko yan. Ikaw na bang bahala sa mga tshirt design?”

At least Ed's smile was genuine. “Oo, basta ikaw nang bahala sa documentation ng mga meetings.”

Greg nearly jumped when Kuya Tonyo bellowed, "Hoy, mga hijo de puta! Meeting na! Mamaya na ang landian!”

Afraid of the editor in chief's legendary temper, he found himself scrambling out of the cubicle without another word. The rest of the school paper's small team was already assembled by the door, along with Kuya Miong and Pole from the Student Council, for some reason.

He listened closely to the council's special little Valentine's day project. Apparently they would be running around the school the next week, delivering gifts and letters - and it could be done anonymously. Hey, that sounded like a good idea. At least he could use a codename and still confess his feelings.

At least it would take the sting off his potentially unrequited feelings.

**February 7**

It was a Sunday, and he was busy lounging in the room he shared with his brother Julian, a second year English Literature major. Everyone elsein the cramped in his big family was away that day, giving way to a moment of peace...

...which was broken when he recieved a call from Nonong. "Hoy," he said, setting down his camera.

Nonong burst into laughter from the other line. "Nabalitaan ko yung project ng council. Huy, pwede mo nang tanungin si Ed kung pwedeng mag-damoves!"

"Sira, may ibang bebelabs syun." Greg closed his eyes, recalling that Friday afternoon - events he never told his friends about.. "Sasabihin ko pero... hayaan mo na. Crush lang to."

"Baliw. Aminin mo na kasi." Nonong sounded uncharacteristically serious all of a sudden. "Nakikita naman naming lahat na may gusto kayo sa isa't isa at wag mo na kaming gaguhin."

Greg sighed. "Aamin nga ako, ito talaga. Yun nga lang baka hindi ganun yung feelings niya sakin."

His eyes fell on his camera, and he suddenly had an idea about his Valentine's gift to Ed.

**February 9**

He had already received a number of gifts throughout the day but he gave away most of them. 

He wasn't really supposed to be working on anything for the paper that day, but he spotted Ed heading for the office after their last period. He just gave the boy a headstart and gathered his courage. He was also wondering on how to best capture the walking ball of sunshine that was Ed on his camera.

His knees were shaking when he finally stepped into the office. His stomach felt like dropping into oblivion when he saw Ed, but he kept smiling, trying to reassure himself.

Ed blushing, looking dazed yet again when he held his sketchbook close to him. "Um, hi."

"Hi!" His voice sounded insanely perky. “Titignan ko lang kung gumagana ng maayos yung bagong lens, ayus lang ba kung kuhanan kita ng picture?” Yes, it was a very lame excuse, but it was all he had.

Ed's eyes flitted down to his shoes as a baffled look took over his face momentarily. “S-Sige.”

He pouted. That wouldn't do if he were to capture the other boy's brilliance. “Ngiti ka naman! Para kang nakakita ng multo.”

Ed's smile was awkward and hesitant at first, then grew in confidence and brilliance as he locked eyes with Greg, who raised his camera and took pictures - the most beautiful ones he ever had.

Then he sat down beside Ed, a bemused smile still on his face. It was now or never. “So, napag-isip isip ko yung sinabi mo sakin nung minsan. Na hindi naman ako nakasisigurado na walang feelings sa akin yung gusto ko.”

He didn't believe his own words, not at all.

“At tinanong mo ako kung ba’t di ko subukan." Ed sounded painfully forlorn.

“Ba’t di natin sila subukang padalhan ng something? Tapos gumamit nalang tayo ng codename? Tapos dun nalang natin pakiramdaman kung… ano… yun.” He couldn't go on. At least he would probably see who Ed liked, and he could get to confess without feeling the full brunt of pain.

Ed's eyes lit up at that, but his words were somewhat hesitant. “So anong gagamitin nating codenames?”

“Ako si Aguila," he said, remembering the bedtime stories his mother used to tell him. “Ikaw ba?”

"Ensaymada." Ed's smile was wide and mischievous and shy all at once and it felt like Greg's knees were going weak at the sight of him.

He knew he was lovestruck and he felt oddly infinite at that moment.

**February 12**

Filter after filter after filter never seemed to match the picture he chose.

Nothing he ever tried could accurately portray what he was feeling at the time, which was a shame. This was supposed to be his confession.

There was no other choice but print it as it was.

He signed Aguila in blue ink at the back.

**February 13**

He arrived in school early so that he would have ample time to drop off the large picture - secured in a plain brown envelope - at the student council's office.

He kept his head down as the student council members dropped off gifts to students all over the school, half-hoping and half-fearing the time that they would find their way to the classroom.

Jose Alejandrino - that overachiever who was a member of both the council and the paper - dropped by their classroom and only approached two boys: Greg and Ed.

Greg received a clean white envelope.

Inside was a laminated, vividly colored drawing of him standing in the middle of the volleyball field, illuminated by the sun. Ensaymada was written on one corner in vivid red ink.

He looked up and caught Ed's gaze. He fought back his mad smile. "You did this all for me?”

Ed nodded, cheeks afire, a smile already on his face. “Labyu."

Relief and affection washed over him.  _"Labyu din, gago."_

He finally mirrored Ed's smile. They held each other's gazes until their professor cleared his throat and they wrenched away from the moment.

There was enough time for everything later.

 ** _Punyeta, ramdam na yung pagibig,_** indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, someone has convinced me to write Greg's side and eto tayo. Post-Valentine's special ft Gresca yet again. Hihi. Labyu guys.


End file.
